As use of the Internet (a.k.a. the World Wide Web) becomes more and more prevalent, solutions to certain Internet use related problems are required. One such problem is the concern an Internet subscriber may have in missing phone calls while connected to the Internet via a common telephone line. Currently, homes and small businesses commonly utilize only one telephone line. If a subscriber is connected to the Internet via the sole telephone line, incoming third party calls are not taken.
One common solution for voice calls is Call waiting. Call waiting is a telephone feature that is provided by a telephone switching office to alert a called party to an incoming call when the called party is already taking another call. The alerting is often implemented by transmitting a subtle tone or click to the called party while the called party is still taking the first call. At that point, the called party may place the existing call on hold and answer the incoming call. Obviously, this clicking or tone alert system cannot apply to subscribers connected to the Internet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,587 to AT&T Corp describes a call notification feature for a telephone line connected the Internet. A method is described for processing a telephone call from a calling station to a called station as a result of having established a connection to a data network via an access server. The call is received at a telephone switch responsive to the called station being busy. The call is then forwarded to the access server. A data message is then sent to the called station via a connection to the data network to alert the subscriber to the receipt of the call. The method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,587 specifically forwards the call to an access server, only after notification that the called station is busy.
Consequently, a need has developed for an method and system for managing incoming calls while a subscriber is connected to a data network (the Internet) that is invisible to the subscriber, has the “look and feel” of current computer environments and is an alternative both economically and functionally for placement of second line.